the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder-White
Wonder-White is one of the main characters in The Wonderful 101. He is a Wonderful One, and member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is Byakkoin Momoe. He's a ninja in training outside of being a superhero. Gameplay Drawing a zigzag shape will activate Wonder-White's Unite Morph, Unite Claw. Large claws varies dependeng on the number of members on your teams. Unite Claw has the fastest attack rate of any other Unite Morph. It doesn't do much damage, but makes up in its speed of attack. Each landed hit from Unite Claw sends a number of shockwaves surrounding enemies. Unite Claw also has the ability to freeze enemies if relentlessly attacked, this ability paired with Wonder-Yellow's Unite Hammer is very powerful. Unite Claw also has helpful and useful purposes,such as prying through doors that are otherwise unable to be opened, and enemies defensive stance. It also has the ability to scale up certain sections of wall. Personality and traits A young master of the 100-year-old Wonderful-Ryu ninjutsu. He is the only member of the team who does not have a weapon developed by the CENTINELS, instead using Dantenmaru and Zanjimaru, weapons passed down through his family for generations. Valuing discipline and harmony, Wonder-White never forces his own beliefs on others, thinking it more honorable to meditate with his thoughts quietly. While the rest of the Wonderful 100 often run with their emotions, he is the only member who is calm and collected, able to analyze the situation objectively. Working as an aid to the inexperienced Red, he is a silent support for the rest of the team. White’s penchant for proverbs and long-winded introductions often finds him spinning out of control, waxing philosophical even in the midst of combat, and ultimately becoming a nuisance to the rest of the team. He enjoys tea and Japanese sweets. His favorite words are, “If I am to die, may it be upon the straw tatami mats.” Although still young, Wonder-White’s appearance radiates calmness and dignity, a result of his mastership of the 100-year-old Wonderful-Ryu. He excels at assessing situations, and remains cool-headed enough to be watchful of those around him under any circumstances. However, it is this modest disposition that prevents him from taking center stage or trying to lead others, so he mainly stays in the shadows, providing a supporting role to the leader, Red. In the battle with Geathjerk, he uses “Dantenmaru” and “Zanjimaru,” two family treasures of ancient and noble origin. With his Unite Claw, nicknamed the “Claws of Calamity,” and his superbly honed skills, he can slice his enemies to shreds at a ferocious speed. Despite the Wonderful Ones being made up of rather self-assertive members, Wonder-White is unusually quiet and extremely cooperative. However, whenever anything happens, he tends to go off on a rant, quoting his favorite proverbs and maxims at length. Perhaps this is his own clumsy, roundabout way of expressing himself, but his monologues tend to be so long-winded and incomprehensible that the others quickly lose interest. Trivia *A large golden kanji prop on Wonder-White's forehead is known to be "hundred", or "hyaku" in Japanese; Although the game is dubbed as The Wonderful 101, this is the symbol that makes a total of one hundred Wonderful Ones (people who are chosen majorly from one hundred different cities). *Wonder-White's surname, Byakkoin, comes from the Japanese term, byakko, which translates into a "white tiger" from the Chinese prophecy. Gallery Momoe.jpg White.png|White, during transformation sequence White intro card.png|White's member file Byakkoim Momoe (JP).png|Byakkoin Momoe, White's civilian form Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Heroes Category:The Wonderful Ones